Double Personalities Boyfriend
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: During sunny day, he would be his normal self; a nice and warm person. However, once it rained, he would be another person. That who my boyfriend was. HighSchool!AU. YaoxIvan.
1. Prologue

**Warning:** This story will contain a lot of _out of character_-ness and _grammatical error_ plus with _strange phrase_ so I hope all of you will not cringe every seconds you read this. I'm apologize in advance. *bow*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was today. The day I would go for a date with Yao-senpai since our last date one month ago. Both of us were busy with our own activities; Yao-senpai with his Student Council's works and I with school works. We already made a promise that we would go for a date at this amusement park I really wanted to go after both of us finally settled down all of our works. Oh yeah, to tell the truth it was only our third date, well- if I included the one that kind of ruined because of something happened.<p>

"Ivan, aru!"

Ah, senpai was finally here!

I quickly ran out from my house - after greeted Sister Katyusha and Natalia of course - and met senpai who was waiting for me at the lawn in front of my house. Yao-senpai was wearing his over-flowing sleeve shirt of his again. He looked so beautiful like usual, uhu!

"Let's go before we'll be too late, aru" Yao-senpai smiled and reached out to grasp my hand.

I grinned brightly before I went to wrap my hands around his arm and snuggled close to him. I heard senpai sighed but I know he actually didn't mind I did this to him.

We finally reached the amusement park and we had fun times playing those games there.

"Ivan, aru! Let's play that, aru!"

"But-"

"Come on, Ivan! Quick, aru! Quick!"

Yao-senpai was always like this. Every time he was excited, he would forget that he kind of afraid of something that thriller like that. Me? I loved something thriller. It made my heart pumped so fast that I felt it wanted to fall off from its own place. I so loved that feeling. Kolkol!

Well then, we finally went to play roller-coaster only to have Yao-senpai screamed to the top of his lungs and wobbled on his foot as soon as he finally touched the ground.

"I tried to warn you, senpai" I smiled at him.

"Well then- try _harder_"

"But it's amusing to see you like this"

I just laughed that made Yao-senpai glared at me before he pulled me to crash his lips to mine.

"Se- Senpai!"

Yao-senpai only winked while licking up his lips. It was embarrassing but I liked it.

I was having great time with senpai. We shared ice-cream, took photo together at this cute booth and all. It was when I excitedly tugged on Yao-senpai's hand to go to this booth that had a lot of sunflower stuffed, the sun decided to rest for a while and let those meanie rains to pour out all their water down to earth.

I glanced to look at Yao-senpai. His usually warm eyes turned to be more cold eyes. His brown-coloured iris also toned down to be darker, almost to a black-coloured as his eyes became slanted like a feline eyes.

"Ah, that's why I said I hate going out for a fucking date" Yao-senpai grumbled in annoyed as he wiped off the bangs that fall of covering his eyes.

Yao-senpai rolled up the sleeves up until his shoulder and flexed his muscles slightly, loved how he felt free without those clothes wrapping his arms.

"Gosh I fucking hate this" He hissed.

"Senpai…"

"What?" He glared at me only to soften up a bit when he looked at my eyes. "Well- just search a place to take shelter and wait for this damn rain to stop before you can continue playing around with these stupid things you want"

I beamed up and quickly dragged him to search for a shelter.

Well- to tell the truth, my boyfriend here had double personalities. When it was sunny day, he would become his normal self; smiling warmly and always spoke politely - unless he was annoyed with his friends. However, once it rained, senpai would turn to become ruder; always cursing in every of his sentence. Even his appearance changed a little bit.

Honestly, it was hard to be with senpai at first because of this problem of his, but we managed to go through this and here we were.

Wanted to know how we finally got to be together? Let me told you from the beginning, okay?

* * *

><p>AN: So this is it, the prologue of this story. I hope all of you satisfied enough. *fiddle fingers nervously*

Ah, since I'm an otaku, so I will make them -some of them- address each other using Japan's honorifics term.

senpai - senior.


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for those who are reviewing for the prologue. Now, for the next installment. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chikyuu Gakuen was a school where students from all parts of the world would come there to continue their high school education. Most of the students there basically got excellent results for the entrance exam while some of them got there because of their family's influence.<p>

It had three classes for each year; Alpha, Beta and Omega. Alpha was the first class where only people that got ranking in top 20 in their exam would be there while students that got ranking from 21 until 40 would be in Beta. The leftover students would be in Omega.

For Alpha and Beta's students, they need to take one extra subject with 8 basic subjects which were English, Modern Math, Additional Math, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, History and Arts while Omega students only had to take basic subjects.

Ivan Braginski, a 17 years old boy was one of the students that got to be in Alpha class for 2nd year. He was a person who loved to smile and would be very happy if someone would hang out with him, which was completely will never be happened. It seemed everyone was afraid of him and he still did not know why. He just wanted some friends to hang out with but every time he approached other students, they would create blunt lies and walk away from him.

Hurt? Of course he was. He could feel the beating of his heart slowly faded until he could not hear the beating anymore, and he began to have difficulty in breathing. Only with the presence of the pink scarf given by his older sister that always wrapped his neck could calm him down.

* * *

><p>"Brother" A smooth voice that certainly belonged to a girl came out from Ivan's behind.<p>

Ivan jumped slightly and turned to face his little sister, Natalia. She was one year younger than him and was also in Alpha class. Natalia was a bit brother complex over Ivan, but Ivan did not realize it. She really hated when someone else other than their older sister, Katyusha who was one year older than Ivan and was in Beta class get near to her brother.

"Oh, Natalia" Ivan smiled.

"Let's have a lunch together, brother" Natalia's lips arched upwards slightly.

"Da!" Ivan beamed.

The siblings walked away from Ivan's class and most of the students in there heaved out a relief sigh. Ludwig Biellschmidt just shook his head. He never knew why most of them acted as if Ivan was a bad guy. Ivan was not that bad. He once had a conversation with that tall boy until suddenly Natalia came and dragged Ivan away after sent a glare towards him.

"I wonder why all of them treated Braginski-san like that" Honda Kiku, one of Ludwig's best friend frowned slightly.

"But Ivan's scary, ve~" Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig's other best friend whined.

"I don't think he's scary" Kiku mused before he opened up his lunch box.

Feliciano already squealed when he saw Kiku brought those cute rice balls that looked exactly like them before he showed them his pasta. Ludwig heaved out a sigh and he glanced secretly and Ivan's seat which was two desk away from his.

* * *

><p>Ivan, Natalia and Katyusha were sitting under a big tree at the garden. Natalia seemed to feed her brother while her older sister just smiled and occasionally would wipe off some stains on Ivan's mouth. As they were enjoying their time, suddenly a ball flew off towards them and unfortunately knocked on Ivan's head.<p>

Katyusha gasped in horror and she quickly moved to attend her little brother. Natalia was annoyed that the spoon she in her hand bent slightly as she held it tight.

"Aiyaa! I'm sorry, aru! Are you okay?" A concern voice with Chinese called out as a boy was coming towards them.

Ivan shook his head. He was fine. He managed to dodge the ball slightly so it only knocked onto his head lightly. He looked up to find a Chinese boy standing in front of him, staring at him in concern. Ivan held a gasp. It was Wang Yao, the senior from Alpha class.

Yao knelt down and reached out to pat Ivan's head. "It's really fine?"

Ivan nodded his head. His voice did not want to come out and he could only hold the ball in his hands tighter. Katyusha looked at his little brother and back to the other boy, a knowing look crossed pass her face. Natalia was already glaring dagger at Yao which making the latter boy smiled and stood up.

"If you say so, aru" Yao said. "Anyway, I'm so sorry, aru" Yao then took the ball from Ivan's hand and walked away after he waved lightly at the younger boy.

Ivan breathed out, did not know he was holding one when the older boy was there in front of him. To tell the truth, he was always admired the older boy, ever since he first came to the school. Yao was the one that helped him when he was lost at his first day at the school because his sister Katyusha had something else to do at that time. Ivan did not realize that he really admired that older boy at that first time because he thought it was just a simple admiration. However, when he would always find the older boy playing soccer with his friends at the garden and how that older boy would smile at him when he saw him, Ivan finally realized that his admiration towards the older boy slowly turned into liking. Because of that, he would try to be at the garden just to see the older man playing soccer.

"Little brother?" Katyusha placed her hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"D-Da?"

"You're staring in the air for quite a long time. Do you alright?"

"R-Really? I'm fine!" Ivan gave out a big smile.

Natalia could only look at her brother, did not believe it all.

* * *

><p>"Isn't that Braginski boy?" Arthur Kirkland, one of Yao's friends asked as soon as Yao reached them.<p>

"Ah, yes aru" Yao put down the ball and placed his feet on top of it. "Why, aru?"

"You see, _mon cheri_, it just that… Rumour's saying how he's frightening, loves to torture people using that metal pipe of his and such" Francis Bonnefoy flipped his shoulder-length blond hair.

"Come on! Don't believe any rumours if we don't know the truth!" Yao kicked the ball to Francis's shin.

"Hoho! Why are you being so defensive about him?" Gilbert Biellschmidt, Ludwig's older brother slung his arm around the Chinese boy's neck. "Do you have some feeling towards that boy?"

"Sh- Shut up, aru!" Yao hissed.

"He is!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo laughed and joined Gilbert by slinging his arm around Yao's neck.

Now Yao was being squished by those two boys who had the joy to keep teasing him. Francis just laughed and he decided to join his two best friends on teasing the small Chinese boy. Yao shouted in annoyed before he kicked Francis's chin and did reverse turning kick to both Gilbert and Antonio making all three of them flew away from him.

Arthur just sighed.

"You're still strong as ever, _mon cheri_" Francis wiped the blood that came out from his nose while winking at Yao.

"Don't judge the book by its cover, aru!" Yao fumed.

"Or we should say 'don't judge someone's strength by his height'" Arthur muttered under his breath, smirking slightly.

Yao turned to Arthur and stomped on the boy's feet, hard making the English boy yowled in pain. "Don't mention my height!"

Francis then made fun of Arthur that resulted both of them began another fight by insulting each other. Gilbert and Antonio just sat down and where they landed after being kicked by the Chinese boy and cheered for both Francis and Arthur to fight more.

"Urgh, I can't believe I'm friend with you guys, aru!"

"Because you love us, that's it" Gilbert winked while Antonio just grinned.

* * *

><p>Wang Yao sighed and he plopped his head on his desk.<p>

"What's wrong, mon cheri?" Francis who sat atYao's right side leaned and whispered.

"Nothing, aru. Just thinking of something, aru" He sighed again.

"It must not something simple for you to sigh twice, Yao" Antonio who sat behind the Chinese boy's piped in.

"Awesome me declare he's thinking about his little crush Braginski boy" Gilbert who sat atYao's left side snickered.

Yao turned to glare at Gilbert which making the boy laughed at him. Antonio reached out to pat Yao at his back while Francis playfully nudged at his rib. Arthur who was sitting in front of Yao just rolled his eyes and stayed focus on the teacher's lesson.

"Gentlemen, I would be ecstatic if you pay attention to my lesson" Their English teacher coughed politely.

"Ah! We're sorry Sugiyama-sensei!"

Arthur sighed. _Idiot_.

Yao tried to stay focus on the lesson before he slumped back to his desk. Francis and Gilbert just snickered while Antonio gave him a final comforting pat on his groaned. Why could not he get that Russian boy out from his head?

_God I want to make him as mine_. Yao grunted.

Wang Yao had always like Ivan since that younger boy was a freshman. Since Yao had a fond on something that was cute, he only adored the younger boy at first because Ivan had this sweet aura that managed to attract his attention. However, as time passed by, his adoration turned into fascination and eventually became desire towards that boy.

_I feel guilty for lusting over such an innocent boy_. He sniffed.

* * *

><p>Natalia Arlovskaya, became a younger sister for Ivan Braginski and Katyusha Braginski since her father married those two mother when she was five years old. She was actually a shy girl when she first met her new siblings. She would prefer just sat at the side when Ivan and Katyusha were playing, watching shyly at both of them.<p>

Until one day, Ivan and Katyusha asked her to join them playing at the park.

"Never leave my side, okay?" Ivan smiled at Natalia.

Natalia just nodded her head, blush spread across her cheek. Katyusha only grinned as she grasped the younger girl hand tightly.

However, Natalia was a shy girl. When her older siblings were playing, she silently scooted away from them and just sat under the tree while looking at them. She was just watching them forlornly, actually wanting to join them but she was too shy to do that.

Suddenly, she heard some growls that came behind her. She turned to her back and she gasped. A big dog was standing there, growling down at her. Natalia was afraid that she just frozen there. Tears were already formed at her eyes, threatening to fall down.

A loud bark and the dog made an advanced towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her being bitten but all she could hear was someone calling her name, sounds of someone getting bitten and a whimper from the dog before it became silent.

"-lia? Are you alright?"

Natalia opened up her eyes and she gasped in horrified. Ivan was standing in front of her, and his arm was bleeding as it was bitten by the dog.

"I- I'm sorry" She croaked as she was trembling.

"It's okay" Ivan enveloped the young girl into a hug. Katyusha was running towards them and also gathered both of them into a big hug.

"I'm sorry" Natalia sobbed.

"It's fine" Ivan murmured comfortingly.

Since then, Natalia vowed she would never leave his brother side because she was afraid her brother would get hurt, not to be mention, because of her. Maybe, because of that, she never let anyone got close to his brother, or even her older sister because she believed just by three of them together, they would never get hurt.

"Natalia?" Ivan's voice brought the girl's back from her reminiscent.

Natalia blinked her eyes and looked at her beloved brother standing there at her room's door, smiling at her.

"It's dinner time. Sister Katyusha makes your favourite food"

Natalia smiled lightly and she got off from the couch she previously sat. Walking towards her brother, and placed her hand on the older boy's arm, she looked up.

"Do you happy with just three of us, brother?"

"Hmm? Of course I am!" Ivan smiled and patted his younger sister's head.

"That's glad to hear" Natalia clenched the older boy's arm slightly.

_Yes, we would be happy just for three of us. No one would enter our world. I would make sure no one ever would even near our world. I would make sure that, brother Ivan, sister Katyusha. The world would be just for three of us._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For Natalia's character, I searched around and saw this website that saying Hide-sensei was originally meant to make Natalia as a shy girl and I found I like the idea. So, I took it and twisted it here and there for Natalia to be what she was in this story. Personally, I preferred the idea of Natalia just having adorable, cute brother-complex towards Ivan rather than her being a psycho.

And, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and strange phrases. I hope you guys can kindly point it up to me and explain a little bit about it because one of the reasons I wrote fanfic is for improving my error in this language as English is not my first-language.


	3. Chapter 2

Students from 2Alpha were having their Chemistry class. The teacher asked them to pick up their own partner for their assignments, and it seemed they would stick with their partner for every upcoming Chemistry projects.

Ivan looked around. His classmates were already roaming around the lab, searching for their partner. Ivan just stood there, watching as most of them already made a pair. He looked down dejectedly as he grabbed the scarf to cover his lover part of face, like he wanted to cover up his whole face, shunning down from the reality.

Ludwig glanced at Ivan.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Wanna be partner?" Feliciano appeared at Ludwig's side while Kiku showed up behind the Italian boy.

Ludwig looked down and the slightly shorter boy. "I'm sorry, Feliciano. Could you be Kiku's partner?"

"Ve?" Feliciano tilted his head and looked at Kiku. Kiku only blinked. "Sure!" He beamed and tackled the Japanese boy.

Ludwig muttered a thanks as he made way towards the alone boy. It was not like Ludwig was pity towards the Russian boy, it was more like he just wanted to know more about the boy. Why he was being shunned down by others while he didn't do anything that harmed them. He wanted to know. He really did.

"Braginski?" Ludwig placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder gently.

Ivan shook in surprised and he looked up to face the first person that willingly to come up to him and even touched him.

"Bi- Biellschmidt!"

Ludwig kept his grip firmed on the other boy's shoulder. "Want to be my partner?"

"E- Eh? Aren't you with Vargas or Honda?" Ivan blinked.

"They paired up together. So, do you?" Ludwig tilted his head.

Ivan was confused. Why that German boy was suddenly came to him and ask him to be his partner? Was it part of their prank? Was it? He absolutely didn't use for someone to willingly come up to him, not to mention, ask him to be a partner for whole year in school.

"Do- Do you play pranks to me?"

Ludwig frowned slightly. "Why would I? I'm just asking you to be my partner for our assignments. You don't want?"

Ivan snapped back to reality and he shook his head. "I- I would love too!" And then he gasped when he realized how wrong he sounded.

"Great" Ludwig smiled and he patted Ivan's shoulder lightly before he went to search for their seat.

* * *

><p>It was a free time for 2Alpha's residents because their teacher took a day off and Ludwig was deep to his thought, absent-mindedly nodding his head when Feliciano was asking for his opinion. Kiku just looked at Ludwig, frowning slightly as he knew something was distracting the ever so presentable Ludwig Biellschmidt. Kiku propped his arms on the desk and slowly he reached out to poke the said boy. No response. This time, he went to the German boy's nose and pinched it softly, enough to cut down his respiration.<p>

"Uwah!" Ludwig gasped. "Why did you do that?"

Kiku only chuckled. "You're day-dreaming, Ludwig-kun. Something's troubling you?"

"No- I- Just…"

"Ve~ What's wrong Ludwig?"

"I'm just wondering why people keep saying Braginski is a bad guy. That's all"

Kiku and Feliciano looked scandalized that Ludwig gave both of them a disapproval look. Feliciano then laughed and he tackled the German boy while Kiku coughed slightly, trying to hide his laugh.

"We're just kidding, Ludwig! We're also wondering about that!" Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly.

"But- aren't you're the one that said he's scary?" Ludwig struggled to keep breathing.

"I'd conversation with Kiku about this when you were busy ogling at Ivan during Chemistry class just now, ve~"

"I- I'm not ogling at him!" Ludwig winced slightly as his voice coming out as a squeak. "And- don't say like that with that loud voice of yours! What if he hears it?" He half-whispered as he glanced towards the said Russian boy.

Thankfully, the said boy didn't hear it because he was too busy in his own world. Ludwig unconsciously letting out a relief sigh that caused a grin of Feliciano and a knowing smile from Kiku. Ludwig blushed and he tried to shrug off the Italian boy off his hand.

"Ludwig's so cute~!" Feliciano squealed and tightened his grip.

"Feli-"

"Get off your hand from my _fratello,_ you stupid potato bastard!" Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's older twin shouted in angry.

Ludwig was about to tell him that it was actually Feliciano who clinging to him but Lovino already yelled out more cuss words towards him that he decided to just keep silent. It was no use actually, to tell the other boy the truth. He already getting used to it, after all, everyday it would happen to him, and not to mention, it was not like Lovino had any hard feeling on him, the Italian boy seemed to feel agitated because he seemed to steal Feliciano away.

"Lovi, _mi amor_! There you are~"

Ludwig mentally sighed in despair. He could already hear Feliciano happy greeting for the Spaniard boy while Lovino yelled another curse words towards him. Kiku only gave a polite greeting.

"What are you doing here, Carriedo-senpai?" Kiku asked, wanted to know.

"I just miss _mi amor_ Lovi~" Antonio replied which getting yelled "Don't call me that, you bastard!" by Lovino.

"Aren't you supposed to have a class right now?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"Well-"

"Since we just finish small tests so we got free time until lunch and awesome me decide he wants to bother his beloved little brother today!"

"_Bruder_!" Ludwig blinked his eyes.

Gilbert laughed and he slung his arm around Ludwig's neck and held the younger boy close to him.

"Or should we say running away from our job at Student Council?" Francis appeared right behind Antonio and winked at one of the boy who had blond hair with adorable white bear in his arm.

"It's bad to do that" Kiku scolded politely.

"Naww~ Who wants to stuck with that Eyebrow President with all that shit paper works?" Gilbert laughed as he messed up his younger brother's neat hair.

"Kiku~!" A boy with a flyway curl on the right side of his head squealed before he pounced on the Japanese boy.

Kiku yelped in surprise and he quickly steadied himself before he fell off from his seat down to the floor. The boy just laughed and he groped Kiku's chest while claiming it was his. Francis wriggled his eyebrows as he looked like he wanted to join the boy to grope Kiku.

Suddenly a boy that had the same face as the intruder - although his hair was a bit longer and tied into ponytail and had his curl downwards instead - came and tugged the boy by his collar and peeled him off from Kiku.

"Seriously Yongsoo, stop claiming everyone chest or breast is yours" The boy glared.

"Aww, Yonghwan! You know I love your breast the most" Yongsoo winked at his older twin.

Yonghwan wanted to retort but Antonio already grabbed him and hugged him tight, exclaiming how cute he was which got a somewhat jealous yell from Lovino. Gilbert laughed and he messed up Yongsoo's hair, saying that the younger boy was awesome, though not as awesome as awesome him.

Francis already off to somewhere in the classroom, clearly trying to make a conversation with the adorable blond boy with equally adorable white bear, well if the said boy stopped blushing and stuttering they would do the conversations normally. Or if when the boy's older twin didn't keep interrupting them by shouting how Francis shouldn't come near to his brother with something like "Don't come near Mattie you perverted frog!" and a meek "Alfred, it's rude to call Francis-senpai like that" coming from younger one.

"You three…" A voice called out from the door shakily, as if they were trying to hold their angry before it erupted.

Francis, Antonio and Gilbert immediately straightened up when they heard the voice. They glanced at each other and gulped down slowly. _We're dead,_ that was what ran across their mind at that time. They turned to face the person who was close to strangle them to death while smiling nervously.

"How dare, aru! How dare y-"

"_Hyungnim_~!"

Yongsoo squealed and he practically flew over to tackle the older boy. Yao yelped in surprise and he fell down to the floor on his butt first that made him cursed out some words under his breath because of the pain. Yongsoo took the opportunity to sneak his arms around Yao's waist and went down to grope the older boy's ass.

"Yongsoo!" Yao shouted and he shoved the younger boy away.

"Yay! I've already claimed Hyungnim's ass!" Yongsoo laughed and he skipped away back to bother Kiku.

Yao quickly scrambled back to his feet and he composed himself. Just as he wanted to march towards his oh-so-beloved friends, he saw Ivan who was looking at him in shock. He brightened up and he waved and smiled warmly and the younger boy, only to have the younger boy quickly averted his gaze to other side. Yao blinked and made a soft "Aww" under his breath before he went back to scold his friends.

Ivan was blushing furiously that he just kept looking outside, trying to calm his heart down when his crush was smiling and waving at him. He was so excited when Yao noticed him. He really wanted to reply the senior's waving but he was shy to do so. Then he noticed the sky slowly turned dark. _Ah, it's about to rain, da?_ Ivan blinked.

At that time Yao was already scolding those three troublesome seniors.

"You, aru! As the vice-president, should help president doing his jobs. Vice is means to help the president in any cost, aru!" Yao jabbed his finger on Francis's chest.

Small dark clouds began to gather.

"And you, aru! As a secretary you had to be there because you have to take note of whatever the students want, aru!" Yao continued his scolding at Gilbert.

Slowly they formed a bigger cloud.

"Antonio, aru! You're the treasurer that managed the financial record for Student Council. If you're not there, how we're supposed to know our school budget to help students, aru!"

They already covered the blue sky, leaving the Earth in gray-darkness.

"If you guys don't do you work, how I am supposed to do my job as historian then!" Yao finished his scolding with a loud growl.

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were like a deer that being caught in the headlights. Even though they loved to annoy Yao, but a very annoyed Yao was not so pleasant. And a very annoyed Yao would never be happened unless… They instantly glanced at the outside and realized that the sky was not being clear-blue anymore just like before. It was already been covered by big, dark clouds, hiding that beautiful sun from view. _Ah, that's why_. They thought.

"Calm down, _mon ami_. We get it. Let's go back to our office, okay?" Francis tried to calm the Chinese boy down.

"_Si_! Let's go!" Antonio laughed and he pushed Yao to the door. "Until next time, _mi amor_ Lovi" He winked at the Italian boy.

"Well, back to work. See you at home, _kleinen bruder_" Gilbert kissed on top of Ludwig's forehead before he joined his friends.

When those four seniors already disappeared from view, the residents of 2 Alpha just blinked their eyes, completely baffled with what happened. Ludwig was face-palming while blushing in embarrassed for his older brother's action. Yonghwan was trying to hold Yongsoo's down from kept molesting Kiku while Feliciano was calming his older twin down. Alfred was fusing over his younger twin how he shouldn't go anywhere near at the France senpai.

"Senpais are, like, so totally random" Feliks Lukasiewisz flipped his hair.

"Feliks!" Toris Lorinaitis chided gently at his best friend.

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch time and rains were already falling rather harshly. Ivan sighed at his seat. It seemed like he couldn't watch his senpai playing soccer in this kind of weather. He glanced at the door, waiting for both of his sisters to come. Usually, they would already arrive and pick him up to have a lunch together but today they were kind of late, which certainly made Ivan worried.<p>

Moment later, his older sister came. He brightened up a little as Katyusha rushed over him.

"Sister"

"Little brother, sister is sorry. Sister has a job to do as Student Council Third Year representatives with 3Alpha's Tino and 3Omega's Arnold. Arthur said we need to hand it to him today. Sister is so sorry. Can you have a lunch with Natalia today?" Katyusha hugged her little brother and patted his back.

"S- Sure. No need to worry, Sister" Ivan smiled.

Katyusha leaned down and kissed Ivan on his forehead before she went back to her class. Ivan sighed. Well, his sister had a work to do and he couldn't be possibly held her up just to have a lunch with him. A day had a lunch without his older sister was not that bad. At least he had Natalia.

* * *

><p>Ludwig glanced at Ivan who was kept looking at the door. He bit down his lower lip lightly and he glanced back at his friends who were busy with their own account. Kiku was struggling to keep Yongsoo away from him as Yonghwan restrained his younger twin by holding him by collar. Feliciano was clinging to Lovino and slightly argued about 'potato bastard' and 'tomato bastard' as what Lovino was saying.<p>

Silently, Ludwig stood up from his seat and went to Ivan.

"Braginski"

Ivan jumped slightly in startled. He quickly turned around to look at Ludwig who was already standing in front of his desk.

"B- Biellschmidt"

"Your older sister can't have a lunch together with you today?"

"Ah, yes" Ivan looked down.

"Well…" Ludwig coughed, tried to hide his embarrassment. "W- Want to have lunch together?"

Ivan blinked his eyes. It was a first time someone else other than his sisters asked him to have lunch together, so he was kind of too surprise to even reply. Ludwig scratched his cheek lightly, a habit of him when he was nervous.

"W- Well, if you don-"

"Ciao~!" Feliciano tackled his best friend, effectively cutting off the German boy's sentence. "Ivan, ve~ Wanna join us? Come on!" Feliciano beamed.

"Feliciano-kun, you might surprise Braginski-san if you suddenly ask him like that" Kiku scolded gently.

Whatever it was, Ivan was completely and utterly surprise. He looked at those three wearily, still didn't use for anyone else to come near at him, and even talked to him. Feliciano kept asking him to join them that make he flushed in embarrass, feeling giddy with the attention. Suddenly, he heard the door was opened and he turned only to look at his younger sister.

Natalia stepped inside the class, eyes never left to glare at those three boys who were standing too close with her brother. She stopped in front of her brother, stood opposite with Ludwig. She pinned the older boy with her glare but Ludwig didn't wavered even a bit. Feliciano was already squeaking and buried his face at Ludwig's shoulder while Kiku slid slightly to hide behind the German boy. Natalia narrowed her eyes slightly before she turned to face her brother.

"Brother" She said softly. "As much as I want to have a lunch with you today, but I've a work regarding my class with Steilsson. I'm so sorry, brother"

Yes, as much as Natalia loved her brother that she didn't want to leave him alone, but she never abandoned her responsibilities for it.

Ivan 'ohh' softly under his breath and his face darkened slightly in sad. Natalia leaned down to kiss her brother at cheek before she straightened up and glared at those three boys. Ludwig only stared back, not even blinking. Natalia growled softly under her breath before she turned around and walked away.

"So…" Feliciano started after a long silence. "Want to join us, ve?"

And after a lot of begging from Feliciano and encourages from Kiku while Ludwig just kept silent - he was too embarrassed to do something - Ivan finally agreed.

It was quite overwhelmed for Ivan to have lunch with three of them, yet awkward. He really didn't use with interacting with people other than his siblings. It was already enough for him yet another person decided to join him. Heracles Karpusi, Kiku's lover felt like he wanted to know more about Ivan as his shy lover had been friend with the Russian boy.

After they ate their lunch, Ivan hastily excused himself to go to toilet to calm his thundering heart for beating too fast in nervous when they being too close to him, but Feliciano decided to join them which totally didn't help for Ivan's case.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked out from the toilet and stood at the corridor, waiting for the hyper Italian boy as the latter asked him to. Ivan gazed to the outside and he watched the dark cloud still poured out rains down to the ground. As he was completely immersed with the scenery, he accidentally held a gaze with his beloved senpai who was at the opposite building of where he stayed. Blushing slightly, he awkwardly gave the senpai a curt shy wave which only got replied by a scrunched up face and a glare from the Chinese senpai. Ivan blinked in shock.<p>

_Was he angry at me because I didn't reply his wave in the class before?_ He mourned slightly.

Then he noticed that the Chinese boy's blazer which usually stayed plain on his body was now being tied around his waist, while the shirt's sleeves were rolled up until the shoulder, made as if the Chinese senpai was wearing sleeveless shirt.

Ivan blinked more. _Yao-senpai…?_

"Ivan, ve~ Sorry for making you wait for me!" Feliciano piped in as soon as he out from the toilet. "Let's go back to class!"

"Ah… Let's" Ivan followed the Italian boy, though his eyes never leave the Chinese senpai.

* * *

><p>Only hits and no review for last chapter.. Thank you, I assume?<p> 


End file.
